This invention relates to a metronome for electronic instruments utilizing, for example, an MIDI (musical instrument digital interface) for communication.
In addition to having a playing mechanism, electronic instruments generally have a metronome device for finding the correct speed for music in beats. The metronome device has a buzzer like system and generates any beats required. A player practices a tune on the musical instrument according to the beats generated and thus plays the tune at a correct tempo and with suitable beats.
While practicing a tune on the musical instrument, a player sometimes wears headphones and generates sound only through the headphones, thus preventing the noise from escaping to the surroundings. When the player with the headphones switches the metronome device on, however, beat sound is not generated through the headphones but from the buzzer like system of the metronome device. The noise is thereby not completely prevented nor does the player hear the beat sound sufficiently to play the tune in the correct beats.
There are metronome devices which generate beats not as sound but as a flicker of light. But when a player practices a tune by reading a score or looking at keys, he hardly gives attention to the flicker of light; this method is therefore not practical.